1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing wood, according to which a wooden piece is compressed and deformed into a predetermined shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques for processing wood by compressing and forming the same into a desired shape have been focused. With a wide variety of grain patterns, wood products made of wood exhibit individual features depending on positions of the raw wood from which the particular wood products are cut out. Such individual features of each wood product give it a unique quality. In addition, surface damages and discoloration caused by a long-term use create unique textures which tend to evoke warm and familiar feeling in the user. Thus, the wood attracts attention as a material for products of uniqueness and taste which cannot be found in products made of synthetic resin or light metals.
According to one conventionally known technique for compression processing of wood: a wooden board is softened with water absorption and compressed; the compressed wooden board is cut along a direction substantially parallel with a direction in which the compressing force is applied, whereby a primary fixed product with a sheet-like shape is obtained; and the primary fixed product is deformed into a desired three-dimensional shape under heat and moisture (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3078452 Publication). Further, according to another conventional technique, a softened wooden board is compressed and temporarily secured in a prepared mold and left in the mold until the wooden board recovers. Thus a wood product with a desired shape can be obtained (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-77619 Publication).
For the implementation of compression process of wooden pieces, a thickness of a wooden piece to be employed and a compression rate must be determined based on various factors such as an individual characteristic of each wooden piece, wood species, and a required strength and a purpose of use of a resulting wood product.